Sonic Origins 2: Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: Second part of the Sonic Origins saga! After Sonic and co encounter a new threat on Angel Island, they meet up with Soul and set out to the North Pole, where a distress signal has been set off. They arrive to find out that a new evil has struck, but this creature is more to Sonic thanmeets the eye...Can the heroes win, or shall Sonic finally meet his match and bow down before evil?
1. Chapter 1: Three Months Later

**This is the story I had to pause 'TBOTCS (The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic)' for.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the bad guy (no name yet) and the plot, nothing else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was one week before Christmas, and Santa Claus was busy getting ready for Christmas. But, there was always one problem: In the shadows of the North Pole, a dark creature was lurking.

"If I can't rule over Christmas, then I'll destroy it." the creature growled to itself.

"HOHOHO!" Santa chuckled to himself as he walked through the village embedded deep within the North Pole.

The creature growled as leapt out at Santa.

"What the? KEEP AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Santa screeched as the creature knocked him out and carried him away.

"Now that Christmas is cut short, the world only needs to bow down to me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" it bellowed as it trudged through the snow in the forest surrounding the North Pole.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Tails!" I shouted out loud.

"What?" Tails called back from the workshop.

"You seriously need to stop being in there, Tails, you are soon gonna never get a Christmas present for anyone! And, you'll never find out who your secret Santa is!" I groaned as I walked into the workshop.

"But Sonic, we have an entire week until Christmas!" Tails moaned.

"I'll get Santa to put you on the naughty list then." I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare…" Tails began.

"Two words: watch me." I threatened again.

"Fine, we'll go to the mall, only for you to see Amy." Tails joked.

"I'll borrow one of Shadow's guns." I joked back.

"Ummmm…errrrr…dunno?" Tails giggled.

"Let's go then!" I said as I grabbed Tails and put him on his feet. "Last one to the mall has to ask out the girl the other dares." I challenged.

"You're on." Tails challenged back.

"Idiot, I'll be making you kiss Cream now." I though evilly. Tails was most likely gonna pair me up with Amy. I cringed at the thought of that.

"GO!" Tails shouted as he took off flying by his two tails.

"Unfair!" I growled as I pursued Tails.

* * *

After making it to the mall, and an embarrassing defeat by my little brother, I waited for Tails to give me my punishment.

"Alright…Amy will kill, Knuckles will kill you for Rouge, Cream will stay away from you so that only leaves me with Blaze, as long as you don't get burnt." Tails wondered.

"I will…wait, how about we go over to your crush now?" I asked. "O, and play 'One Pound Fish' (**A/N: it is a hilarious song, I would listen to it**)." I added as I pointed over to the food court, where I could see Blaze and Cream.

"That was easy." Tails said.

"I know." I replied as I nicked Tails' phone and put on 'One Pound Fish'.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted in embarrassment as he tried to unlock his phone to turn the song off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" I laughed as I doubled over in laughter.

"I hate you." Tails growled as he looked over to the food court and saw Blaze and Cream coming over.

"What was that song?" Blaze asked.

"Blame Tails." I managed out.

"Ass swipe." Tails growled as he glared daggers at me.

"That's nice." I replied.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared in the sky and was about to hit the mall.

"WIND SHIELD!" I bellowed as I pushed Cream, Blaze and Tails to the floor and I acted like a shield as the glass shattered from the roof. I felt something hit me on the back, but I remained where I was.

After a while I became too weak so I stopped time above me. "CHAOS…CONTROL!" I chanted weakly as time stopped above me. I collapsed to the floor beside Blaze, and all I remember is hearing my name being called…

* * *

"Ugggghhhh…my head…" I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. What you did was stupid as hell." Blaze said from beside me,

"Protecting you from some white thing and glass? That's stupid? What isn't in your world." I moaned.

"Sonic, hold the stone. It has a hand print on it that matches your hand." Tails ordered as he out the stone in my hand.

"Whoa…" I managed out as I was bathed in a bright white light.

"_Finally, you have arrived, warrior! I have found you at long last! But, I have a task for you: Santa Claus has been kidnapped by a creature, and we fear that you know him more than anyone, so please accept this mission so you can bring Santa home, and save Christmas!_" a voice said inside of my head.

"I accept the challenge." I replied out loud.

"_Good. Now, travel to the North Pole and we'll give you even more detail. Good luck, warrior._" The voice answered as it faded away into nothing.

The light around me vanished, but the stone stayed.

"Guys…we're going to the North Pole!" I shouted with excitement. "But, who is the toughest friends we have? Me, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Shade…Cream could come along if she wanted to." I wondered out loud.

"Can I?" Cream asked.

"Sure, but ask your mother first because we don't want her worrying, do we?" I asked her.

"No…I'll talk to mother now." Cream decided.

"I'll take you there in the Tornado 3." Tails offered.

"Thanks Tails." Cream thanked as Tails and she walked out of the hospital room.

"Come on then, Blaze, let's find our friends and tell them about the mission." I suggested as I walked over to the door.

"Coming?" I asked as I saw Blaze looking at me as if in a trance.

"Yeah." Blaze answered quickly as she bolted past me.

"Weird." I muttered to myself as I walked to reception to check out of the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done! I'm trying to have this done by New Years, so I'll be updating daily, or twice a day if possible. PLEASE read and review as well! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting The Gang

**Chapter 2 is here! I need to get faster to write this story in like 9 frigging days!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the bad guy (you think I'm gonna give out spoilers?)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Blaze, what is up with you?" I asked again as we walked to Tails' workshop.

"Fine then…what happened when you pushed us over, and why do it when we can defend ourselves?" Blaze finally let out.

"Glass hit me; the rock hit me, and loads of other things. AND, I pushed you three over and I acted like a shield as I never wanted you three to be hurt, and look at me with my wind shield up! Bloody Crimson could stand my wind shield, but he was my brother, and Soul went missing two months ago, so what can we do? Who could want me this time?"

"Soul may have gone there? You never know." Blaze suggested.

"Soul would come to me though…wait; didn't Soul say something about him having another brother? What was his name…?" I wondered.

"Something to do with night…Twilight?" Blaze asked.

"That's it, but he apparently is more powerful than Soul and Crimson put together, so he would try something more devious." I added.

"So…did Twilight ever have a child, like a weak one?" Blaze inquired.

"No, I don't think so." I shrugged.

"Well, we should go and round up some friends." Blaze suggested.

"Sure. I'll get Shadow, Knuckles, Shade and Rouge, while you go to Cream's house and get Amy with her and Tails." I said.

"Sure, at least I don't have to talk to any…wait, what about Silver?" she suggested.

"Got him sorted." I added quickly. "Later." I nodded as I ran off to get Rouge and Shade.

* * *

"Club Rouge, the top place where Rouge shall be." I muttered to myself as I crossed Emerald Avenue to get to the club. I saw a huge grey crocodile at the door, most likely the bouncer.

"Business here." The bouncer snarled at me as he put out his arm, blocking the entrance.

"I'm here to see Rouge the Bat." I replied, looking up at him.

"Tough, she is not wanting to see anyone, so run away blue rat." He glared at me.

"Make me, ya over weight piece of crap!" I challenged.

"I'll kill you for that, and then I'll make a lovely hedgehog pie out of your mother." He challenged back.

"Take the piss out of my mother? God, somebody has a death wish." I growled as I was surrounded by a dark aura.

"No one threatens me and lives." The grey croc threatened.

"O, I'll live, but you won't." I growled as I transformed into my dark form.

"DARK BLAST!" I chanted as dark blue energy erupted from my body, sending the bouncer through the wall of the club.

"Warned you." I mocked as I walked into the club, dropping my dark form. I walked up some stairs at the back of the club and down a corridor until I found a sign on a door saying 'Rouge's house! Knock to enter!' on it.

I knocked loudly three times and waited around two minutes for the door to open.

"BIG BLUE!" Rouge greeted as she pulled me into a tight hug. "It's been three months!"

"I know, and we have another issue. I've been summoned to the North Pole, and I was wondering if you wanna join me. I'm inviting the whole gang, so can you get Shade for me as I get Shadow, and then meet me at Angel Island." I explained.

"Sure. Go get him, and I'll meet you at Angel Island." She assured me.

"Also, you wanna hire a new bouncer as I kind of took this one out as he took the piss out of my mother." I added.

"What happened to her?" Rouge asked.

"She was murdered. I am getting closer to finding out about it, but no luck about the killer." I replied coldly at the thought at me finding her dead.

"O…I'll fire him then, that ain't one bit nice about that." She hissed. We walked to the club level and she saw the bouncer knocked out. "Serve him right." She laughed as we walked out of Club Rouge.

"Later, Big Blue." Rouge said to me seductively as she ran off to Shade's home.

"Later." I nodded and I took off to Shadow's now home, Space Colony Ark. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald that I only used for emergencies.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

I reappeared in the deck Tails beat Eggman on our adventure when we first met Shadow and Rouge.

"Space Colony Ark, how this place brings back so many memories." I smiled to myself as I wondered around the room. "Now to find shadow." I said to myself as I ran out of the room and down the halls towards the central control room, the place where Shadow would most likely be.

I arrived at the control room in around two hours, only to find Shadow standing at the place where he first fought the biolizard.

"Hey Shadow!" I greeted as I ran up to him.

"What brings you here, Sonic?" Shadow asked as he turned around to face me.

"Need help on Mobius, but first, we need to go the future and get Silver." I replied.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Shadow agreed as he pulled out his green Chaos Emerald.

I pulled out my one and we put them in an 'X' formation. "CHAOS CONTROL!" We both chanted, creating a warp hole next to us. We both jumped through the portal to the future, where we would meet Silver once again.

* * *

Shadow and I jumped out of the portal, only to be greeted by a rock flying by our heads.

"SILVER!" Shadow growled as he summoned a Chaos Spear.

"Shadow? Sonic? What are you guys going here?" Silver asked as he levitated down to our level.

"A mission, now we need you in the past." I growled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Christmas will cease to exist if you don't hurry your ass up." Shadow answered as he jumped through the portal, Silver and I following.

"Well, that wasn't hard." I thought to myself as we exited the portal, landing in a mountain on Angel Island.

"The shrine's that way." I pointed to a small parting in the trees. "I can feel the Master Emerald's power."

"Race ya, Faker." Shadow challenged as he skated down the mountain side. I pulled out my extreme gear I got from Tails merging my one with Crimsons, forming the 'Blood Emerald'. It was a blood red and cobalt blue board with a similar design to my board from the time the gang and I first encountered the 'Arks of the Cosmos'.

Silver levitated and shot down after Shadow, and I raced down after the two on the Blood Emerald.

* * *

**DONE! I fear this story will not be completed this year, but I WILL complete the other story if this one goes over time, and yes, this is a squeal. 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic' may be around 9-20 chapters, and this one will be around the same.**

**Also, I FINALLY FINISHED THE INTRO FOR MY SPRITE SERIES FOR 'THE BLOOD OF THE CRIMSON SONIC'! I now need some time to put episode 1 together, so dont expect it done until around the end of January.**

**Read and Review people! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack Of The Werehog!

**Here we go, chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight (Though only mentioned), Soul, the plot and Nightmare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

Shadow, Silver and I raced down the mountains towards the Master Emerald shrine at tremendous speeds. Suddenly, the sky changed from a light grey to purple, and the temputure dropped even more.

"What's going on?" asked Shadow.

I suddenly felt a familiar presence nearby. "The shrine!" I shouted as I saw dark purple electricity erupting from the shrine.

The second we reached the shrine, I saw Chaos battling a purple hedgehog with aqua-green shoes and red eyes at the base of the shrine, and at the top I saw Tikal treating Knuckles' wounds with Shade and Rouge at Tikal's side.

"CHAOS, MOVE!" I ordered as I built up blue energy in my hands.

"SONIC WIND!" I shouted as I unleashed my attack on the hedgehog.

"Wow, is that how you treat family?" the purple hedgehog grimaced.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your nephew, Sonic, your nephew Nightmare. I am the son of Twilight!" the hedgehog known as Nightmare announced proudly.

"MY WHAT?" I shouted as I just stared at the hedgehog.

"You heard." Nightmare growled.

"I know I did, so go away now or die." I threatened.

"Let me think...NO!" Nightmare shouted.

"Now you are seriously pissing me off..." I growled as I slowly transformed dark.

"Dark eh? This is just so easy!" Nightmare taunted.

"SHUT UP NIGHTMARE!" I screeched as I arched over onto all fours.

"Idiot." Nightmare growled as he copied my movements.

"NIGHT AMBUSH!" Nightmare bellowed.

"DARK DESTRUCTION!" I bellowed as Nightmare released his attack. Both attacks collided and the result was a humungous explosion, expanding rapidly. Shadow and Knuckles used their Chaos Shields over themselves, Rouge, Shade, Tikal and Chaos while Silver used his Physic Shield to protect them from the incoming blast.

Once the smoke cleared from the blast, I saw Nightmare staggering away with the Master Emerald. I dropped my dark form and gave chase. "Hey!" I shouted as I charged through the undergrowth of the jungle surrounding the Master Emerald Shrine.

"SONIC BOOM!" I shouted as I picked up my pace rapidly.

"Dang it." Nightmare cursed as I caught up to him. I made a grab for the emerald, and the second I touched it, I was bathed in a bright white light. I felt my super form break loose, so I used it to catch Nightmare again.

"Keep on coming." Nightmare taunted as his purple fur transformed red, his blood red eyes went sky blue and his green shoes remained the same. His hands glowed an odd blue colour and I felt the Chaos Emeralds being ripped from my body, along with all of my other positive energy.

"What's happening to me?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Your worst nightmare." Nightmare gloated as he shot a beam of dark energy straight at me.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched in pain and agony as I was hit by the beam. I felt my body changing completely as I collapsed back onto all fours. I felt myself grow fangs, my fur grew wild, and my gloves tore apart and spikes grew on my shoes. I then looked directly at Nightmare as he howled with laughter.

"How'd you like me now uncle?" he asked.

"I'll kill you." I threatened as I struggled to get up. I noticed that my voice had changed as well, as it was now cold and gruff.

"That animal is your true self Sonic! You _are_ an animal! See what I can do to people? I can make people's worst nightmares occur, so be warned. I'll make your worst nightmare occur if you don't behave." Nightmare mocked.

"Now…I'll KILL YOU!" I shouted as I rose to my feet and ran for Nightmare. I heard the bushes rustle behind me and I noticed Shadow and Knuckles emerge with Tails, Blaze and all of the others there.

"O look Sonic, you have a audience to witness your true self!" Nightmare gloated.

I then felt like we were falling through the sky.

"GUYS! Angel Island is falling, so we have to get out of here NOW!" Shadow shouted as he tried to get his Chaos Emerald, but Nightmare had them all, AND the Master Emerald.

"Whoops. My bad, I guess I better let you die. Farewell Sonic." Nightmare grinned as he faded away.

"O NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I lunged for Nightmare, only to attack thin air.

"Sonic…is that you?" Blaze asked as she walked up to me.

I just stared at her.

"Sonic…" Blaze begun.

"No…" I cut her off gruffly, "This ain't Sonic the Hedgehog…its Sonic the Werehog!" I whined as I howled at the full moon.

"How is that thing Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Blame Nightmare. He knocked me out of my super form and turned me into this by a click of his fingers." I answered as I stopped howling.

"How do we change you back then?" Shadow asked.

"Soul should know, but the only other person is Nightmare, but I'll kill him instantly." I explained.

"Who's Nightmare?" Tails asked.

"My nephew, also the son of Twilight, Nightmare the Hedgehog." I added.

"YOUR WHAT?" everyone screamed. I couldn't answer as we hit ground, and then I remembered Angel Island is over Station Square!

The last thing I remember was everyone screaming, me picking them all up, and hunching over them as the once floating island impacted with Station Square…

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me, only to see the ruins of Station Square and Angel Island.

"No…the Master Emerald, the whole lot is destroyed!" I heard Knuckles sob.

"How many…died?" I asked as I rolled over.

"None, thank god." Shadow answered as he offered his hand the help me up. I took it gratefully and he helped me to my feet. "What happened between you and Nightmare anyway?"

"I was hit by a dark beam, bringing out this beast." I answered bluntly.

"Well, no one was seriously injured, so be grateful for that as you took most of the blow! We only got bruised and cuts, but you got…well, nothing!" Shadow filled me in.

"Chaos got nothing I take it." I answered.

"No…he offered to give you your normal form by merging with you, but I said we will need him, and your older bro will help you out." Shadow added.

"Good." I answered as I looked around the once proud Station Square, but now it was Chaotic Inferno all over again.

"Well, I found a fake emerald to teleport us to the North Pole, but nothing to get back with." Shadow explained.

"That's all we need." I snarled as I picked up am piece of rubble and threw it at a nearby building, making it completely crash to the ground.

"Sonic, you brute! We need the holy snowflake to win against Nightmare, and I know one final person who can give you your original form back: my father, the lord of light." I heard Soul shout from behind me.

"I forgot to tell you about him." Shadow added quickly.

"Sonic, we need that item now, or we can never win against Nightmare." Soul growled as he walked up to me.

"Then let's go!" I announced as I saw the rest of the gang walk over to us.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Soul shouted as we were all bathed in a bright light.

Now, we need to not only fight Nightmare, but I need to fight _myself_ to win my original form back.

* * *

**There we go! And now, next chapter will be Sonic's original form back (short time, I know!), and a vision from someone believed dead...**

**Anyway, Read and Review! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight With Soul

**This chapter is for BluBlazeDragon as this guy or gal is awsome, and asked me to update as soon as possible.**

**I only own Soul, Nightmare and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"How much longer?" Silver moaned as we trudged through the snow of the North Pole.

"One step." Soul shouted over the noise of the blizzard we was in. Soul then jumped down a hill, sliding and shouting with joy like a mad man. I followed soon after, along with the rest.

"WOOOHOOOO!" I shouted as I shot through a layer of snow. I then saw some Christmas lights come into view.

"THE NORTH POLE!" Cream shouted with excitement as Cheese slid next to her.

The second we all met the bottom of the hill, Soul lead us through the town of bright lights.

"Sonic, come inside, the rest, take this cash and go to a bar or something." Soul suggested as he handed everyone some money and I followed him inside of the house.

I walked inside to see Christmas decorations everywhere, and pictures of Soul.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I used to with my wife…but she died not too long ago by the hands of Twilight. I have a message for you, and it is from your brother and sister." Soul explained as he poured himself and me a glass of coke.

"Manic and Sonia? But they're dead!" I explained.

"Twilight can manipulate my powers as he is the king of souls, but he has recently gone rouge. The person you made a pact with was Twilight, and he only gave you that offer because I threatened to destroy myself as-" Soul cut himself off.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has them captured, but we need to fight Nightmare for now. We'll worry about them soon." Sol explained.

"Great. You can't sense them, and they aren't in the realm of souls so they have to be with Twilight." I groaned.

"I am the prince of souls, but I soon take on the role as the king. If you want, I can make you the next prince." Soul offered.

"Leave it to your child if you have one, and if you die, I'll consider taking up your role until there is a war involving my friends, I'll then fight with then, nothing else." I replied.

"Okay. I need to kill Twilight though to become king, so we need to fight him soon." Soul added.

"I'll help, for my brother and sister. Now, help me out of this werehog form!" I shoutded as I downed my glass of coke.

"O, right." Soul nodded as he rummaged through a cabinet until he brought out a vile of some sickly green liquid. "Drink a drop of this with milk; you will be back to normal." Soul explained as he put three drops into the vile and he poured in some milk. "We want the extendable arms you have because I noticed them when you reached for Nightmare." Soul added as I drunk it.

"No, I wanna loose it all." I growled as I felt my entire bones shift. I leaned on the island in the middle of Soul's kitchen and collapsed to the ground. I saw the bushy fur shrink back to normal, my claws sunk back into my hands and my fangs shrunk back to normal and I had my original sharp tooth still in place and my shoes returned to normal. Soul handed me some gloves and I took them gratefully, slipping them on and nodding my thanks.

Now I was back to my original blue self, I walked out of Soul's house and to the bar, only to see Cream and Tails sitting, talking to each other, Knuckles and Rouge making out, Blaze sitting there bored with Tikal and Chaos while Shadow, Silver and Shade betting about if I would ever leave my werehog form.

"Five grand that I'm back to my hedgehog form." I betted.

"Done!" the three said before they could notice me.

"Then pay up as I'm back to normal!" I shouted with my hand out to receive five thousand dollars.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted and they ran up to me.

"Pay up." I ordered as Shadow, Silver and Shade got out their wallets and handed me five grand. "Thank you for doing business." I said with a royal accent, causing everyone to laugh.

As if on cue, Soul ran into the bar swearing his head off.

"SANTA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Soul shouted.

"WHAT?" we all shouted at him.

"Worst of all, the thief was Nightmare!" Soul explained.

"That son of a bitch!" Knuckles cursed as he threw a glass bottle at the wall.

"Why would someone even do that?" Cream asked.

"Because they have no life, desperately need to get one, and someone who likes to ruin Christmas." Tails cursed.

"You're right there bro." I agreed. "I'll just save Christmas then, it ain't impossible! I'll do Santa's job, and then we'll rescue him!" I grinned.

"No, we rescue then do Santa's job if we go over time." Soul glared at me, "So called 'hero'."

"Better hero you can ever be! At least I have some balls, defeated Crimson and got a life that don't involve being the prince of souls!" I snarled as I punched Soul in the face.

"I can torture your soul Sonic, just like I am with Crimson's soul." Soul threatened.

"You don't scare me." I growled.

"GUYS! JUST SHUT IT! WE MUST SAVE CHRISTMAS, NOT ARGUE OVER WHO IS BETTER!" Blaze screamed. All of us were shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Blaze is right." Cream agreed, "We need to save Santa and stop Nightmare!"

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles explained.

"Fine then, we leave tomorrow morning." I ordered as I walked out of the bar, shaken up about what I had said to Soul, my very own brother.

* * *

**Like my writeing? REVIEW THEN! Think you know how I can improve? REVIEW THEN!**

**I actually take in what everyone thinks of my stories!**

**I also just finished 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic', so read it first before this as that story takes place just three months before this story kicked off.**

**Anyway, Read and Review people, I know you want to! ~SoulDestroyer335 **


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight's End Of The Bargain

**Chapter 5 is here! And over 100 views? I NEED THAT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Sonic franchise, because if I did, it would be very differant. I only own Soul, Nightmare and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

_I trudged through the snow of the North Pole. I have been in the middle of nowhere for ages. I have been running from something, but I don't know what it was. I then saw a grey hedgehog with purple eyes and purple shoes in front of me with a black hedgehog that looked just like my dark form…wait, IT WAS!_

_"I see you have found out who this hedgehog is." The grey hedgehog boomed as he patted my dark form's shoulder._

_"JUST WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted as I lunged for the two. They disappeared like dust and then re appeared behind me._

_"Me? I am your destroyer, Twilight the Hedgehog, the King of Souls!" the grey hedgehog shouted as he punched me like twenty times in the back and chest. "That was only a warm up! Don't tell me that you are weak already!" Twilight mocked._

_"I'll fight till I die." I growled as I knelt before him._

_"Then die. Dark Sonic, go somewhere safe as this is going to get ugly." Twilight ordered._

_"I WILL NEVER STOP RUNNING UNTIL THE WIND STOPS BLOWING!" I shouted as I lunged for Twilight._

_"That can be easily arranged." Twilight groaned as he pulled out a sword and slashed me across the chest with it. "Warned you." Twilight said as I crouched down in pain, waiting to be finished._

_"Before I kill you, tell me why you never saved any of your friends." Twilight ordered._

_"Because I was helpless, I wasn't there in time…SO JUST KILL ME!" I shouted as I knocked him to the ground._

_"SOUL INFERNO!" Twilight shouted as he destroyed the snowy town surrounding us. I looked at him and I saw complete enjoyment in his eyes._

_"I mostly enjoyed torturing that feline cat, Blaze, was it?" Twilight taunted._

_"BURN IN HELL! CHAOS SACRIFICER!" I bellowed as I ran up to him, my eyes burning red with rage, and I used my most powerful attack, only to nearly die as I saw that there was not even a scratch on Twilight._

_"DEATH SENTENCE!" Twilight shouted as he pulled out a long sword with a dark purple hilt, and a dark silver double edged blade. "See you in hell, brother…" Twilight growled as he plunged the sword through my heart. His face was the last thing I saw before everything went black forever…_

* * *

I awoke with a sudden jolt, checking around me for Twilight or Nightmare. I sighed with relief as I remembered that I was in Soul's house, well, I slept on the roof like I do with every house I go to while everyone else took up Soul's spare bedrooms. I was offered a room but I said roofs are my thing, and I also said to give it to someone who hasn't got a room.

I climbed inside a window in the house and I was in Blaze, Amy and Cream's room. I snuck through the room, making no noise at all and then left as if I had never been there. I then snuck down stairs to see Soul in front of the fire, staring at a picture of a green hedgehog and him. I thought I saw a tear under his eye but he caught me before I could see the picture. He looked at me and his aqua eyes were red from crying.

"Is that your wife? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Yes. She was killed by Twilight's father, the lord of darkness as I refused to obey his rules. I've been chasing him for years." Soul explained.

"I had a dream about Twilight. He kills everyone as I'm not there to help, and then he kills me." I growled at the thought of the dream.

"Then we must act fast, and kill Nightmare; and Twilight if he gets involved." Soul suggested.

"I'll kill them the same way I killed Crimson: no mercy what so ever." I vowed.

"Get the others up then. We'll set out today for the sacred snowflake, and then we'll use it to end Nightmare, save Santa and Christmas!" Soul ordered.

"With pleasure." I grinned evilly as I picked up a fog horn in Soul's kitchen. I then bolted upstairs, opened everyone's bedroom doors, and put a sound amplifier thingy. I blew the fog horn until I saw Knuckles' fist, a fire ball, a chaos spear, an arm blaster, Cheese, a plasma bolt, leech blades, a hammer and a foot all aimed at me.

"You have 10 seconds to live." Shade growled.

"Then I'll be on the other side of the world." I grinned as I bolted back down stairs to Soul. I then opened up some cellar doors and raced down them, shutting the door behind me

"Where is he?" I heard Blaze growl.

"Check the Cellar." I heard Soul moan.

"I'LL KILL YOU SONIC IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS!" Shadow and Knuckles shouted from the top of the cellar.

"Sonic? Hahaha. You're talking to another side of him: DARK SONIC!" I heard someone growl from behind me. An icy cold hand grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against a wall.

"DARK!" I shouted as I kicked him away.

"SONIC! STOP PLAYING GAME!" Cream shouted.

"I'M NOT! DARK IS SOMEHOW HERE!" I shouted as I pushed him away from him. I was kicked in the stomach and then tossed up the stairs and through the cellar doors.

"Come out Nightmare!" I heard Soul challenge as he helped me up. We all got into battle stances as two pure white eyes appeared in the shadows of the cellar.

"And Dark!" I challenged as two cobalt blue eyes appeared next to the pure white eyes.

"DIE!" Nightmare and Dark shouted as five hands reached out of the cellar and dragged me, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Soul into the cellar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Amy and Shade shouted as we were dragged inside of the cellar.

"Now, to meet your fates." Nightmare growled as a spot light turned on and a grey hedgehog was sitting on a throne.

"Twilight…" Soul and I growled as we looked into his purple eyes.

"Brothers! Sonic and Soul, how long has it been? And Sonic, when do you plan on allowing me to have my end of the bargain?" Twilight asked as he stared at me.

"What is he talking about Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I made a deal with him when I was battling Crimson. Crimson killed me, and I made a deal with Twilight that if he brought me back to life, I have to do something in return." I explained, not taking my eyes off of the king of souls.

"YOU WHAT?" Silver, Shadow and Knuckles screamed.

"I HAD TO! IT WAS THAT OR I ALLOW YOU ALL TO DIE!" I shouted in pure anger.

"Calm down Sonic, Twilight wants you to become mad." Soul whispered into my ear. I just stared at him and then nodded.

Twilight just stared at us like we were aliens saying 'we come in piece', and the next thing you know, we blew up the planet!

"Well, what do you want? Money? A life?" I asked.

"I want your soul, and then I can use your body as my new vessel as this one is too frail and old." Twilight explained.

"Hahahaha! You're kidding me, right? I'll NEVER sell my body to you, Twilight!" I shouted.

"Very well. I'll declare war on you in five months, so be ready. I'll be collecting my new body then." Twilight wondered.

"You're on!" I challenged.

* * *

**The plot for the third story is now set! But, this is only the begining of the war. This story will last till roughly around 9 - 20 chapters. I can't promise more than 11 chapters, but I'll do my best to make it to around 15.**

**My next story for 'The Origens Of Sonic The Hedgehog' will be the battle with Twilight, and it will be called 'The Curse Of The Twilight Warrior'.**

**Read and Review to make me happy! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	6. Chapter 6: An Endless Reign Of Nightmare

**Chapter 6 is here and underway!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nightmare, Soul, Twilight and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Sonic!" Soul shouted at me, "Why on earth would you challenge Twilight unless you have a death wish?"

"Because I never go down without a fight, I will fight till my death and I'll never stop running until the wind stops blowing!" I announced.

"NIGHTMARE, DARK, SOUL! FINISH THESE PESTS, NOW!" Twilight ordered as he rose from his throne.

"Never will I fight against Sonic! He is more of a brother than you'll ever be!" Soul disagreed.

I focused my energy to form a blue aura around me.

"Let's dance!" I shouted as I lunged for Nightmare. "GEAR SECOND!" I shouted as my eyes went red and smoke was rising from my body.

"What's this?" Nightmare asked as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Your death." I growled coldly as I grabbed Nightmare by the throat and teleported out of the room. We reappeared in the sky, falling down rapidly.

"HA! You stand no chance! I have the Sol and Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to make matters worse!" Nightmare mocked as he was surrounded by the emeralds.

"You just don't understand power Nightmare. I can show you true power!" I shouted as I created a hurricane around me and the emeralds flew over to me.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HH!" I screamed in agony as I absorbed the emeralds' raw energy. I was surrounded by fire and electricity, and finally I was surrounded by a rainbow aura. "CHAOS…BLAST!" I shouted as pure blue, black and red energy erupted from my body, consuming Nightmare in the process.

The attack ended with Nightmare falling to the ground even quicker, and all you heard was a blood curdling scream and a crunch as he hit the floor. I saw Nightmare rise from the ground, to my disappointment still alive, and limp over to Soul's house. I hit the ground and I saw that I was too late: Nightmare had kidnapped Blaze.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I lunged for Nightmare, only to miss.

I cursed the worst words I could think of, only to think the worst about what could happen to Blaze. I charged back down to the cellar in my dark form, grabbing Twilight and Dark by their throats and pinning them up the wall.

"Where is Blaze, and why did Nightmare take her?" I growled threateningly.

"He has the emeralds, all three sets as well as my dark emeralds." Dark managed out.

"Tell me NOW, or someone dies today!" I hissed through my back teeth, pure venom in my voice.

"As you love her…" Soul said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't…she's a friend only, nothing more." I replied.

"Sonic, I can see into your soul. We are mentally linked, so I know your feelings." Soul explained.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I teleported Twilight, Dark and myself far away from the house.

"DARK CHAOS BLAST!" I bellowed as dark blue energy erupted from my body, crushing everything in its way. I smiled with amusement and teleported back to the others.

"Won't hear from them in a while I growled as I saw everyone in the cellar. I walked back to the ground level of the house and I walked up to the roof, transforming out of my dark form and crying myself to sleep about my lost one…

* * *

_"Sonic!" I heard Blaze sob from all around me. I looked around me and saw Crimson holding with a knife at her throat._

_"Watch her die brother." Crimson smirked as he decapitated Blaze._

_"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCHING BASTARD!" I yelled as I unleashed something that has been locked within me forever: my demon form._

_"Very good." Crimson smirked as he passed to head and body to Twilight and Nightmare, who ate Blaze's corpse like savages (Just like Jaws would!). I then was surrounded by a huge dark flame and I was forced onto all fours._

_I then saw a being that looked just like me, but had blood red soulless eyes, pitch black fur and grey boots that were a cross between Shadow's and Silver's shoes._

_"Hello son." The figure said._

_"Son of a bitch." I growled as I just lunged for it, only to be surrounded by shattering glass. When my vision cleared, I was in a world of white. I looked around until I saw the original Shadow and Maria._

_"Am I dead?" I asked as I walked up to them._

_"No, but you need to return to the living." Maria said._

_"We brought you here as your soul is slowly coming here, bit by bit. If you kill Twilight and the entire legion of darkness, you can save yourself." Shadow explained._

_"I'll die anyway." I groaned._

_"You won't Sonic." Shadow reassured me, Maria agreeing with Shadow._

_"Fine. I'll get my brother to help both of you live again, mark my words, I will." I vowed and promised as they faded._

_"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Maria called out as I was transported back to the world of the living._

_I was in a black vortex now, and I saw myself and Soul bowing before Twilight, and we then fought him. I saw Twilight lose by Soul and I merging, and then destroying Twilight once and for all. Soul was then crowned king of souls._

_I know knew what I had to do: Soul and I fight Twilight and come out victorious, but when I looked carefully into my other selves eyes, I saw pain and hatred. Everything faded away until I was left alone with the older Sonic in front of me._

_"Sonic, beware of the future. Blaze is killed by Twilight, and he kills your father, taking both roles as Lord of Darkness and King of Souls. Soul and I kill him, but at a price: Twilight killed all of our friends. He makes you watch and steals your demon form, so you are nothing. I only beat him because Soul and I made a link that if one dies; the other dies too. We share powers as well, giving me the ability to help fight Twilight. You have been warned my younger self, and don't take the wrong path like I did…" the older Sonic warned. He couldn't finish as everything faded away into purple flames, and then an endless black void…_

* * *

**There we go! By the way, the italic part means it's one of Sonic's dreams! I know this story isn't christmasy for the moment, but it will soon as in the story, they find Santa Chrismas Eve and Sonic has to do his job on his extreme gear. (SPOILER, I KNOW!) **

**And there was also a little spoiler about my next story: 'The Curse Of The Twilight Warrior'. I'll be writing a teaser shortly to get my reviewers eager to read, so don't worry, it would of been started at around 1st January to around 15th.**

**Read and Review so I am happy for christmas! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Shall Not Be Spilt

**Here we go, chapter 7! And Merrry Christmas everyone of my veiwers, reviewers and followers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight, Nightmare, Soul and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

It was now two days until Christmas, and the gang and I are all exhausted. We have located the Holy Snowflake, but one problem: we can't get to it as it is far underground. If we still had Blaze, we would be there right now, and I don't have the power over pyrokinesis any more as I threw all of the elements I didn't want straight at Crimson, weakening him.

"How much longer, I'm dying here!" Knuckles moaned.

"Alright then. Wanna get into the warmth? Go back to the North Pole and I'll deal with the matters here." Soul Growled.

"I am the one who ended Crimson, so Nightmare-" I was cut off by Soul.

"-is a complete different being as he is the King of Nightmares. Crimson is kid's play compared to 1% of Twilight's power, and Nightmare is like a half of Twilight's power." Soul finished.

"So we need to work hard I take it then, huh?" I asked.

"We need to push ourselves over our limits. The other entrance to the chamber of snowflakes is nearby so keep s LOOK OUUUUUUUT!" Soul screamed as the ice below him broke, causing him to fall into a chasm.

"SOUL! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all shouted as the ice gave way underneath the rest of us.

We soon hit a slide made out of solid ice. "GUYS!" Soul shouted, way further down the slide, "Jump off as soon as possible as this place is literally about to fall apart!"

I looked around me as we slowly descended, and soon noticed parts crumbling away. I picked myself up and grabbed everyone. "Hold on." I ordered as I Sonic Boomed down the slide, avoiding all of the gaping holes. I soon saw Soul so I grabbed him and I ran even faster.

"LIGHT SPEED DASH!" I shouted as blue energy surrounded me like my light speed attack, but this made me move at the speed of light. "READY…" I began. "GO!" I finished as I disappeared from sight from moving so fast.

After two hours of nonstop light speed dashes, we came to the bottom of the slide. We all looked around while I just walked into the centre of the room where an alter was. I pulled out the white stone I had and placed it in the centre, causing a swirling noise and myself to vanish.

* * *

I reappeared in a disorientated world, where I light blue hedgehog sat.

"Name?" The hedgehog asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." I replied.

"Wait…the Sonic the Hedgehog? I am Starlight, Ruler of the Realm of Light. I believe that you are here for the Holy Snowflake, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied, getting more agitated by the second.

"Well, you only need to unleash your true powers to find it out." Starlight explained as I slowly began to vanish.

"But who are you?" I asked. I didn't get a reply as I had returned to the world of the living.

* * *

"SONIC!" Silver shouted into my ear.

"BLAZE HAS DIED!" Knuckles shouted into my other ear, causing my demon form to erupt and I pinned him up the wall.

"Take the piss again, and I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?" I ordered as squeezed his throat. I released Knuckles and then kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"He won't be having kids." Tails joked as I reverted back to my original blue self.

"You're right there little bro." I replied with my trademark grin.

"Sonic, I think you actually made Knuckles cry!" Shadow laughed as we all saw Knuckles shed a tear.

"And I think that I just made you laugh!" I laughed and Shadow's face turned into a scowl.

"I'll kill you another time." Shadow threatened as he returned to staring at the altar. "What happened anyway? You know, when you vanished from thin air." Shadow asked.

"I met Starlight, the King of the Realm of Light, also known as The Lord of Light." I explained as I looked around for any traces for the white stone.

I walked to the top of the alter and I heard Starlight's voice ring through my head. "_It has always been with you Sonic, as it was planted inside of you since the day you watched the tragedy that caused your dark form to show._" Starlight said in my head.

"Let's go!" I announced as I walked from the altar.

"Why?" Rouge asked as she helped Knuckles up.

"We already have what we came for." I replied as everyone gave me a questioning look.

"No we don't!" Soul shouted.

"We do." I growled as I pointed at the altar. "I know what it is, so let's go!" I ordered as I pulled out my Chaos Emerald. I nodded to Knuckles, Soul, Shadow and Silver and they pulled out a Chaos emerald each.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the three shouted simultaneously, and the whole gang except me was gone.

I walked back to the altar to ask Starlight one more question.

"What was the tragedy?" I asked.

"_I am not the one to tell you Sonic, but I know who. It will tell you when you encounter it. And be warned: the 'it' is a he, and is means more to you than anything._" Starlight replied.

"Sayonara, Starlight…" I muttered as I held my Chaos Emerald high above my head.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I chanted and I vanished from the chamber in a bright flash of light…

* * *

**I've got four things I would like to say:**

**1. Next chapter, the story shall reach it's climax.**

**2. I changed my name from 'SoulDestroyer335' to 'The Prince Of Souls'.**

**3. Also, I would advise getting Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed as it is AWSOME, and I nearly completed it too.**

**4. Read and Review too! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	8. Chapter 8: The War Against Evil Begins

**Here is chapter 8 of 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas'! I plan on making this story 9 - around 12 chapters long now as well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Starlight, Twilight, Nightmare, Dark****wing and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Sonic! What happened down there?" Shadow asked as I reappeared.

"Nothing. Now, we need to rescue Blaze, Santa AND save Christmas!" I hissed at the thought of what I had seen in my dream.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." I reassured them. "Now, let's find out where Nightmare-" I was cut off by a voice that chilled me throughout my body.

"Here's a tip for you, your homeland." Nightmare laughed from behind me.

"I'm gonna TEAR YOU APART!" I shouted in pure anger as I spun around and lunged for him.

"Big mistake, challenging my son is." Twilight laughed from all around us.

"Show yourself, Twilight!" Soul shouted as Twilight appeared in front of Soul. Dark then appeared with the Lord of Darkness, boxing us in.

"Crap… Darkwing's here." Soul cursed from behind me as we put Tails, Cream, Rouge, Amy and Tikal into the centre, while Soul, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Chaos, Shade and I stood guard.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" I shouted as Shade, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Chaos, Soul and I sprang into action, charging and engaging one of each of them. Shade and Shadow went for the hedgehog known as Darkwing, Silver and Knuckles went for Dark, Soul went for Twilight and I went for Nightmare, basically for revenge.

Nightmare and I traded punches, kicks, elbows, head-butts, and random attacks. Well, it was until Nightmare pushed my anger to my limit.

"I'll enjoy Blaze soon Sonic, O trust me, I will enjoy every minute of her with me, her screams as I torture her! O the glory! Nightmare laughed, pushing me far over my limit of anger.

"You… sick… son… of… a… bitch." I hissed through my back teeth as I allowed my dark form to break through. My irises and pupils vanished until only the whites of my eyes remained; my fur, chest and muzzle went pitch black with a dark blue aura, and my quills were facing upwards like my super form.

"Now, the fight begins!" I announced as I lunged for Nightmare. Before he could think, I was on him and had grabbed him by the throat. I threw him, over to Twilight, who was winning against Soul, and knocked them both to the ground. I picked them both up and charged at Dark, knocking all three out immediately. I then spun around to face Darkwing, only to see him with a hologram with Blaze in the it, being held by chains.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, and before I could register what I was doing, had Darkwing pinning me to the ground.

"Never mess with your father again." he growled with his icy voice.

"You lost that right to deserve the title as my father." I growled as I groaned in pain.

"Pathetic creature." Darkwing snarled as he raised his foot and brought it down on my neck, and the last thing anyone could hear was a sickening crack. I closed my eyes for a final time, knowing that I would never open them again…

* * *

_"DADDY!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I looked behind me and I saw a little boy and girl around the ages of 6 and 7 run up to me and hug me._

_"Who?" I asked myself as I saw Blaze come into the picture._

_"This is your deepest desire, Sonic." I heard Starlight whisper in my head._

_"Take me away from here." I growled. I then saw everything fade away from around me until I appeared in a world of flames. Around me, I saw the dead corpses of my friends. I then beside me and saw my brother, Soul, looking up at something, so I looked up and I saw Mephiles, Crimson, Twilight, Nightmare and Darkwing hovering above something. I looked down and I saw the Master Emerald. They were here for the emerald!_

_"Is this my future?" I asked._

_"Yes, it is if you choose the wrong path, this image will come true. There are two ways: you save Blaze, and Christmas on time and this never happens, or you can never save it and fulfil your desire for revenge and this happens." Starlight explained._

_"Take me back to the living." I commanded._

_"You are not alive Sonic. But since you did save the world countless times, I'll consider it." Starlight moaned as a bright white light appeared before me. I was bathed in it and everything went black._

* * *

"SEE! YOUR FRIEND IS NOTHING NOW!" Darkwing shouted with excitement as he stood in front of my body lying down, his back turned on me.

"Watch your back." Knuckles warned as I rose to my feet and readied myself to deliver an axe kick.

"Why should I obey you?" Darkwing asked.

"Because I'm about to kick your ass back to the gates of hell!" I laughed as I delivered the kick straight into Darkwing's temple.

"Grrrr… you pest!" He growled as he a lit his hands with dark flames. "Is this how you treat your father?" Darkwing asked as I prepared myself to lunge for Darkwing.

"No, but there is one problem: YOU LOST THAT RIGHT TO CALL ME MY SON!" I screamed as I lunged for him. I then blacked out from the amount of anger that was inside of me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on a snowy island, with a familiar scent. Wait, I was on Christmas Island! I sprung to my feet to see that I was outside a cave, and I saw Soul leaning against the side of the cave.

"Welcome back to the living." He greeted.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Three hours ago, and they left to hunt Darkwing, Nightmare, Twilight and Dark down." Soul explained as he walked over to me. "We must save Santa and Blaze. And we are with Knuckles, Tails and Silver on the breeching team. We've gotta go now or Knuckles, Tails and Silver will never survive!"

"Got it," I began as I pulled out my Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as Soul and I transported to Silver, Knuckles and Tails' location on my birth place

* * *

**All done!**

**Read and Review! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	9. Chapter 9: Mephiles Returns!

**The finale of 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas' is drawing in, and I must say four things before you begin reading:**

**1. WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?!**

**2. I kinda need some help with 'The Curse Of The Twilight Warrior'!**

**3. I only own Soul, Twilight, Nightmare, Darkwing, Starlight and the plot!**

**4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

Soul and I raced through a forest, racing towards Nightmare's home. We had to get there quickly as we had just received information that Silver, Knuckles and Tails had been captured, Cream Amy had gone with them, and that the others were on the verge of defeat.

"SOUL LANCE!" Soul shouted as he threw a lance made out of aqua energy straight at a purple monster, probably one of Nightmare's minions.

"CHAOS WIND!" I shouted as I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and shot an upgraded version of my 'Sonic Wind' at another aqua creature.

"What were those things?" I asked Soul as we started running again.

"They are from my realm. Twilight is doing this, because they cannot attack me as I'm the Prince of Souls." Soul explained.

"You could have been removed as the Prince of Souls." I suggested.

He slowed down and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he nodded at me. "I'm still the prince, but I sense my power over souls becoming weaker." Soul said to me as we picked our pace up again.

"SOUL SPEED!" Soul shouted as he used his version of my 'Sonic Boom'. The only problem was that it only doubles his normal speed, as mine multiplies my speed by tenfold.

"SONIC BOOM!" I bellowed as I broke the sound barrier, passing Soul and grabbing him on the arm, I continued to speed up until I was at the fasted speed ever.

"SUPER SONIC BOOM!" I shouted as I turned into a blur of blue light, breaking the speed of light.

* * *

Once I saw a flying pile of crap (I mean an actual pile of crap!). I stopped suddenly, bent my knees and leapt for the so called 'home' of Nightmare. I broke the sound barrier and I nodded to Soul, and we crouched together and used me 'Spin Dash' as one massive ball and flew towards Nightmare's 'home'.

We broke through the floor of the fortress, only to be met by Nightmare's monsters. I then realised something: Mephiles has the power to create these monsters.

"Show yourself, Mephiles!" I shouted as I cloud of purple smoke surrounded me.

"You never seem to surprise me Sonic." Mephiles complimented as he took his form he took when he first met Shadow (**A/N: Play Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Shadow's story to see what he looked like!**).

"Who is this?" Soul asked me as he readied a Soul Lance to fire at Mephiles.

"Mephiles, the one who killed me to awaken Iblis, and then create Solaris." I explained as I kept my eyes focused on the one who first killed me.

"Thank you for the introduction, Sonic, and now to finally get my revenge-" Mephiles began until a Chaos Spear hit him in the back, causing Mephiles to return to his original form. "WHO DID THAT?" Mephiles ordered.

"That would be me." I heard a cold voice whisper from above. I looked up and I saw Shadow with another Chaos Spear aimed straight at Mephiles.

"You…" Mephiles growled as he summoned some dark matter to surround him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shadow warned as the dark matter slid over to me.

"He's right you know." I shrugged.

"Shut it you blue rat!" Mephiles snapped he glared at me, only to then turn into a face of fright.

"Scared?" I asked as the dark matter surrounded me.

"Dark Relinquish." I growled as I transformed into my dark form, teleported over to where Mephiles was, plunged my hand into his gooey chest, and tear out his heart.

"See you in hell Mephiles." I waved as I grabbed him by the throat and tore his head from his shoulders.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Shade remarked as she hopped down next to Shadow.

I reverted back to my original form and stared at them. "Blame the dark matter." I stated as I walked over to Mephiles remains and picked up a purple emerald.

"How many emeralds do we have now?" I asked.

"Green one, which is my one; the blue one, which is your one; the grey one, which is Silver's one; the turquoise one, what is Souls one; the purple one; the yellow emerald, which is Tails' emerald and the red emerald, which belongs to Knuckles." Shadow listed in his head, "So we have all 7, and we can officially go super without an issue."

"But we want the Master Emerald, and only I and Sonic can feel its energies." Knuckles added as he limped through a doorway with Rouge and Amy.

"I found him with some scraps, Tails, Cream and Silver escaped with him, but they split according to Knuckles." Rouge explained as she supported Knuckles.

"Now we need to find Nightmare and put an end to his plans." A very beaten up Silver piped in as he waked in the opposite doorway Knuckles entered through with Chaos, Cream, Tails and Tikal.

"Then let's show that creep on why he should never mess with us!" I vowed as I put my hand out.

Everyone put their hand on top of mine and we all chanted: "FOR THE WORLD!"

We then split up into two groups: Team Lifeline (Tikal, Cream, Chaos, Rouge and Amy), and me being stuck with Soul, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles, forming Team Legend.

* * *

**There you go! I know it ain't christmasy, but I go with violence! Next chapter, they find Santa, and Blaze (But who said that they rescue them?); the final battle with Nightmare commenses, and two new enemies arise.**

**Read and Review please! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom!

**Here is chapter 10 of 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas'!**

**Disclaimer: I ****ONLY**** own Twilight, Nightmare, Soul, Darkwing, Starlight and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I tore through the 'home' of Nightmare, Silver, Soul, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Shade (she was left over, so we let her tag along) just behind me.

I kept on seeing Nightmare, Twilight and Darkwing using the shadows to run from me. The others were calling me insane, but I knew it was then as I could sense their dark energy.

"Sonic, Blaze ain't here." Knuckles moaned again.

I spun around and ran up to him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed Knuckles into the wall. "I'm not leaving until I find Blaze, and we still have to save Christmas." I vowed with threatening tone. If looks could kill, I would have killed Knuckles almost instantly.

"Sonic, let him go, we will find her." Soul promised as he slowly pried my hand from Knuckles' throat.

"You can't promise that Soul with their amount of power. Not even I can defeat them on my own." Shadow admitted.

I looked away from them and closed my eyes. I could hear Blaze's pleas for help through my mind. I then saw her getting tortured by Nightmare and Twilight, who were laughing like mad men who just got stoned (**A/N: for people who don't know what it means: to get stoned means to smoke weed.**). I snapped my eyes open and turned to them.

"BLAZE!" I shouted as I took off to where I could hear the screams of pain. I heard the others hot in pursuit of me, but they had trouble as I was nearing to the speed of sound.

I soon came in front of a solid iron, steel and platinum door (blame Tails by keeping on talking about different metals and how different they can be).

"Are you sure she's behind this?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I had a vision, and it showed me what was happening to her."

"Tails and Shadow, the bombs need to be set!" Rouge hissed through the transmitter. "Oh, and we found Santa, and he is on his way back to the North Pole to prepare for tonight." She added quickly.

While she was busy talking, Shadow and Tails had placed a bomb on the door that lead to the room Blaze was supposed to be in. We backed up and waited for it to blow up.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…" Tails counted down. As he reached one, the door was blown to smithereens.

"Nice one bro!" I complimented as I ruffled Tails' head, and then without a hesitation, I zoomed into the room, not giving a dam what was in there.

I saw a torture chair in the centre of the room; and in the corner was another door, which probably led to where Blaze was. I then felt a breeze come from underneath the torture chair.

Being as curious as I am, I placed my hand next to it and felt the draft. I placed my fingers firmly underneath the torture chair and lifted it up, only for it to reveal a trap door. I swung the trap door open and listened carefully. I could hear soft muffled cries from below. Wasting no time at all, I jumped into the pitch black abyss.

I landed on something soft, like hay. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom of the chamber. Once my eyes had adjusted, I carefully took in my surroundings. I was in a mini prison!

I looked into a far cell and the image I would make Twilight, Darkwing, Nightmare and Dark wish they were never born once I was through with them. Inside the cell was a bloody and beaten up purple feline. The feline opened her eyes to reveal two amber slits. The purple feline, was none other than Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze?" I asked her as I crouched down to her level.

"Sonic?" she croaked out.

"I'll kill those bastards." I vowed as I grabbed the iron bars that locked her in the cell and I put all my anger into it, I tore the bars from their place.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested as I bend back down and picked up Blaze bridal style. I jumped out of the hatch to see Nightmare, Twilight and Dark giving me murderous glares.

"You're not going nowhere, Sonic the Hedgehog." They all growled as they leapt for me like hungry savages…

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter! I'm running out of ideas! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!**

**I'm putting on a teaser for my future story too, so read it if you like this story and the past one, AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THEM!**

**Read and Review or I shall destroy your soul! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	11. Finale: The Nightmare Begins

**I hate to say this, but the finale of 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas' is here!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Twilight, Starlight, Darkwing and Nightmare!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I jumped into the air and thrust kicked Nightmare and Dark back as I had Blaze in my arms, and I then round housed Twilight in the temple. I quickly ran out of the room and I saw the others waiting for me.

"You vanished when you entered!" Tails shouted, "And it wouldn't let us enter except Soul, who somehow saw you."

"Well, they are in that room, and ready to kill us all. I suggest you all get out of here, so I can hold them off." I said as I threw them my Chaos Emerald.

"What?" Shadow asked as he caught the emerald.

"I am fighting them. If I die, they won't get the emerald. This is your chance of survival, so go ahead." I ordered.

Shadow tossed me my Chaos Emerald back. "Give me all seven." I ordered. They threw them all to me and they rotated around me. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I bellowed as a vortex opened up behind them.

"SOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIC!" they all shouted as I pushed them all into the wormhole.

But, Soul and Blaze somehow remained there, but it was too late: I had launched the Chaos Emeralds into the vortex, and it sealed up so it looked as if nothing had ever occurred. They should reappear in Station Square, Mystic Ruins or on Angel Island.

"Soul, how come you and Blaze are still here?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"We let the others go through, as we somehow fell right through the portal." Soul explained as he rose to his feet, supporting Blaze.

"Can you use the Sol Emeralds to warp out of here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure as I could only do it in my burning form." Blaze explained.

As if on cue, Twilight, Dark and Nightmare charged through the door.

"You!" Nightmare growled as he charged for me.

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF SO YOU GET TIME TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted as I blocked Nightmare's punches. I then saw Soul begin to battle Twilight and Dark, helping me stall time for Blaze.

"See Sonic, your love for Blaze is just too much!" Nightmare mocked as we exchanged blows.

"Shut up as you won't like me mad." I threatened as I made Nightmare eat a left hook.

"Nice throw, but I think Cream is tougher than you!" Nightmare mocked, fuelling my anger further. "I'll also enjoy giving Blaze a well-deserved death." Nightmare grinned evilly.

"I'll wipe that smirk off that face of yours with your ass!" I growled as I went all out anger on Nightmare, ending the fight in less than five minutes.

I spun around to see Dark getting past Soul and charging at Blaze. I charged into Dark and grabbed him, slamming both of us into the wall. I looked over to Blaze and she gave me a frightful look. I gave her a look saying 'what's wrong'.

"I can't use the emeralds for some reason!" She wailed.

Once she said that, only one word was going through my mind: "shit." I thought as I looked back to Dark, only to see his fist coming straight at me. I ducked underneath his punch and right hooked him in the gut with a left jab following.

He gasped in pain as he was sent flying. I leapt after him and grabbed his ankle. As if life was a cartoon, I swung him backwards over my head, his head connecting with the solid metal floor. I then rotated him around and threw him into Nightmare, who was just getting up.

"Blaze! We have to get to the power generator and shut it down if we can't use the Sol Emeralds!" I shouted. She nodded in agreement and I looked over to Soul, who was fist locked with Twilight.

"I'LL FIND MY OWN WAY OUT! JUST GO!" he ordered. Blaze and I obeyed and ran through the flying fortress, and apparent home of Nightmare.

* * *

After hours of searching for the fortress, Blaze and I found the central control room, also the power generator room. We burst in there, Blaze running to shut down the power and I ran to the main computer (it was a bloody massive super computer too!) to put the fortress onto a collision course.

I couldn't finish what I was doing as Dark, Twilight and Soul burst through the wall of the room. Dark ran up to me, leaving me to get thrown against the computer. I punched Dark off of me and then got on top of him, and beat the living crap out of him. I then heard a sword being brandished from behind me. I spun around to see Twilight with a foot long double edged dark silver blade with a purple hilt at his side, ready to decapitate me.

I round housed Twilight's legs and then axe kicked his sword arm, making Twilight drop the blade. I picked it up and I plunged it into Dark's heart, ending him once and for all. The last thing that escaped Dark's lips was a blood curdling scream, and now blood is beginning to leak from his mouth.

I threw the sword to the ground in disgust. I looked back around to see Twilight back fighting Soul, with Nightmare advancing on them.

"Ah, Nightmare! Kill them for me would you, I have some business to attend to." Twilight said formally as the sword flew into his hand and the grey hedgehog vanished in a bright purple light.

"With pleasure." Nightmare replied as Twilight left as he brandished his own blade. Soul ran over to help Blaze when he saw it. "I wonder how much blood shall be spilt today." Nightmare gloated as he stared at his blade. It was a double edged and dark silver blade like Twilight's was, but he had a lime green hilt instead.

He walked over to Blaze and Soul, scraping the blade across the steel floor. He then brought it back to stab them. "NO!" I shouted as I ran for Nightmare. I jumped in front of Soul and Blaze, only resulting in me getting stabbed in the stomach.

"SOOOONIIIIIIIC!" Soul and Blaze shouted as they saw me get stabbed for them.

I summoned the Sol Emeralds like Soul had told me to practice a while ago, and I used their power just before I died.

"Sol… Lance…" I managed out as I threw a concentrated beam of energy from the Sol Emeralds straight at Nightmare's heart.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" he gurgled as he collapsed to the ground, pulling the blade out of me. I dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground and my vision started to blur slightly.

"Sonic!" Soul and Blaze sobbed as they rushed to my sides.

"Hey." I managed out as I slowly died.

"Why do that?" Soul asked me.

"I'd rather myself die then the last real family I have and the one I love…" I croaked, addressing them both.

"You… love… me?" Blaze sobbed.

"Yes… I do… but I'll never live…" I croaked, my voice getting hoarser. "And Soul, use the Chaos Emeralds… and Sol… Emeralds… and destroy… that twisted… son of a bitch… for me…"

"Sure, he'll pay with his life." Soul vowed as black dots slowly covered up my vision.

"Sayonara… Soul the Hedgehog… and Blaze the Cat…" I croaked as blood slowly crawled out of my mouth.

I then felt two lips against mine.

"Your soul shall never die until the wind stops beating…" Blaze muttered into my ear as everything went black. I heard the chime on my phone to signal that Christmas had just begun, but I couldn't celebrate as I was now dead, and at the mercy of Twilight, the very King of Souls…

* * *

**THIS STORY IS OVER, I REPEART, OVER! But there is one huge ass problem: SONIC DIED! GOD, I HATE MYSELF! I had to end it somehow, and yes, Sonic is in the next story. Also, Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Read and Review people! ~The Prince Of Souls**


End file.
